The present application relates to computing and more specifically to software and accompanying systems, methods, and Use Interfaces (UIs) for providing audio information characterizing UI display screens.
Mechanisms for providing UI audio feedback as users interact with a UI are employed in various demanding applications, including screen reader software, audio books, voice-based personal assistant software, and so on. Such applications often demand efficient user friendly audio mechanisms that effectively enhance situational awareness of visually impaired users, e.g., as they interact with mobile device touch screens and associated content.
User friendly audio mechanisms can be particularly important in mobile device applications, which often involve substantial scrolling, zooming, and paging of content using relatively small device displays. Conventionally, mobile devices often operate in one of two modes, i.e., normal mode, and relatively slow screen reader mode. In normal mode, the mobile device UIs generally lack effective audio interaction mechanisms. Screen reader mode is often inefficient, slow, cumbersome, and complicated, and users may be unaware of which portion of a set of content is currently displayed within a given viewport.